The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker
by Sonic1015
Summary: The Windwaker game in a realistic shade of Drama and Action. While I don't actually own the game, I have my sources for the storyline so I ask you not to correct me if something isn't accurate by the original game. Having said that, Enjoy the story and Re


A/N: Oh the cussing I'm gonna hear from Link101 (He personally HATES this game even though he's never really gave it a chance). However, I do admit while the game is awesome, it was targeted for little kids and theirfor, has a little kid plot with a good storyline to back it up (kinda like disney; cough finding Nemo cough cough). However this also means that the storyline doesn't make you Think too much (Little kids have short attention spans, that's why Disney movies are only an hour long). So I've decided to turn the story upside down, and remodel it, making it suitable for…older people so to speak. So Enjoy. Oh yeah, I guess you can criticize it, but please don't flame (I'm assuming there's a difference) And yes I'll try to update my other stories.

****

**_The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker_**

_This is but one of the tales of which the people speak…_

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a Golden Power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace._

_But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With it's strength at his command, he spread darkness throughout the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand…_

_… a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed te dark one away and gave the land light._

_The boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then… a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume it's dark designs._

_The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them… but the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In the last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future to the hands of fate._

_What became of that kingdom? None remain who know…_

_._

_FLASH!_

_A bright flash lit the musty stone cage through the small window high above her. She let out a small gasp of fear as she was jerked from her sleep. Sitting up quickly, she looked around confused for a moment, as to what the source of the noise and flash was. Then the wind began to howl, shoving a curtain of cold rain into the small dungeon. After the first wet drop of rain landed on her face followed by several more, she finally realized that a storm was releasing it's fury on the little tower. Slowly she stood up so she could get out of the rains path and move into a corner, hoping that the room wouldn't flood this time._

_FLASH!_

_She leapt into the corner with her back against the wall gasping with fear. That one seemed very close. Too close. So close, she could feel taste the burnt air on her tounge as the echo of thunder slowly died down. She sighed a relief when she heard nothing more then the howling of the wind and the relentlness beating of rain on stone. She had never been very fond of lightning, and this time was no different. To her, lightning was one of those things that was so powerful that you couldn't hide from it if it wanted to find you._

_She slowly slid down the now damp and grungy wall breathing heavily as the rain continued to echo against the stone walls. She closed her eyes for a moment, while enlacing her fingers on her one knee, and tapping her other foot to a tune she couldn't quite put her finger on. The tune seemed so familiar. So close to something ine her heart, and yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But whenever she hummed the song, it always felt like there was a red aura around her; like there was someone else there with her, comforting her, and ensuring her that she was safe._

_Suddenly that person was gone; she had stopped humming and opened her eyes. The rain had stopped. The howling of the wind had ceased. There was abolute silence. Slowly, she stood up to check outside the window. Cautiously she lifted her up over the sill to take a peek at what was outside…_

_…And Screamed_

_"I'VE FOUND YOU!"_

_FLASH!_


End file.
